The Tale of Two Enemies
by blacksky92
Summary: Hermione decides to dabble in a Harry/Snape fan fiction story of her own. Tossing her guilt about using her best friend as a main character aside, she begins a journey that will consume her. All is going swimmingly until she decides to work on it during Potions Class. Yaoi, Harry x Snape, diary
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat at her usual seat in the far corner of Hogwarts library. It was the only place that offered her peace and quiet, but above all, privacy. Privacy to engage in her favourite hobby. She knew she should be ashamed, writing fantasy stories about her best friend and his most despised professor, only she couldn't help it. She would be utterly mortified should Harry find these ramblings, but then, why should he? He wasn't liable to be going through her stuff.

It was a compulsion that had infested her heart, taken over her love of activities her peers would deem normal or expected.

Exams and studying be damned.

The witch withdrew a notebook from her bag before sliding it in between the pages a library book. She proceeded to withdraw a quill before aiming it directly at the blank page before her.

Harry felt his body falling towards the bottom of the great lake. No amount of gilliweed would save him now as he felt the ends of reeds tighten around his ankles. It seemed every muscle in his body tightened as his vision became jaded with a wash of red.

He was drowning.

Who would save him now?

Who even knew he was there?

He always assumed his death would be at the hands of Voldemort, not some reeds in the Great Lake.

Snape stood at the potions classroom window, his eyes surveying the vast expanse of forbidden forest and great lake. He had been watching the young wizard all day, he was up to something and he knew it. Only what? Preparing for the next Tri-Wizard Cup challenge seemed like the most logical answer. Potter had disappeared beneath the lakes surface, yet had failed to surface. He must be trying gilliweed, then again there are all sorts of creatures in that lake, not all of them friendly.

Snape retrieved his wand, pointing its tip at the lake before muttering an inaudible spell. This way he will be alerted should Potter find himself in danger. He had a potion's list as long as his arm to complete, yet he felt compelled to stand at the window.

The professor suddenly felt it, his heart pounded, a thump so heavy it felt as though someone was taking a mallet to his rib cage.

Potter was seriously in trouble.

Harry closed his eyes to the world, why did the green murky water have to be the last thing he witnessed of this world? He clawed at his throat as his lungs became inundated with the bitter water.

This was it.

This was how he would die.

Harry felt a force act out against his body, drawing him upward yet he still couldn't command his body to move.

He was now above the surface of the lake as his lungs instinctively began to expel the fluid that tried to kill him. He was in someone's arms, only who's? He dared to pry his eyes open, only to have his vision obscured by more relentless droplets of water. The person carrying him was warm, their wet, bare chest radiated a welcomed heat as Harry allowed himself to rest against it.

"You'll be alright Potter." The man spat, only his voice was familiar, dangerously so.

Harry reached into the recesses of his mind, searching desperately for the face that matched the words he had just bore witness to.

No.

Surely not?

Harry's eyes widened, despite the water dousing his vision.

"Y-you saved me." Harry spluttered, not bothering to disguise the surprise in his voice as the professor held him in his arms.

"You ought to be more careful Mr Potter." Snape drawled, though a smug smirk threatened to consume his lips.

He knew the professor was right and for once in his life, the smug expression didn't bother him.

He was just glad to be alive.

Snape soon laid the boy down on a mosaic of pebbles that adorned the shoreline.

Harry couldn't help but get an eyeful of the professor's surprisingly chiseled abdomen. He never would have picked the man to be the sort to attend the gym, never in a million years.

Then how did he wind up with a body so defined? It must be a spell, surely.

He told his eyes to look away, only they refused to obey him, choosing instead to remain locked on their target.

"What's wrong?" Snape eyed the boy quizzically, though his eyes betrayed that he knew exactly what was running through the young wizards mind.

"N-nothing." Harry stuttered before quickly looking away from the man before him. Despite his actions, he was unable to dispel of the blush that rose upon his cheeks.

"We ought to get you back to the castle and out of those clothes." Snape tossed his robe over his own bare chest before turning to face the boy once more. He leaned over Harry's freezing body as he began to gather him up in his arms.

"W-what?!" Harry instinctively flinched at the man's words.

"It's not good for your body to remain in damp clothing Potter, you should know this."

"R-right, of course." Harry agreed, clearly embarrassed by his apparent train of thought.

"Unless you'd rather do it here." Snape whispered, his lips brushing softly over Harry's earlobe.

Harry felt his heart pound in his chest as the man's words traversed straight to his groin.

"What are you writing?" Luna leaned over Hermione, her long blonde hair dangling down to the small of her back. It was hardly surprising to find Hermione in the library, though it was surprising to find her writing instead of reading, and not writing any old exam related notes.

"N-nothing." Hermione gasped before slamming her note book closed without hesitation.

"It looks rather interesting I must say."

"How long have you been standing there Luna?" The brunette witch stated as calmly as she could muster, which wasn't very calm at all.

"About ten minutes."

Ten minutes? How had she not noticed the blonde witches company? She was ordinarily far more acutely aware of her surroundings than this.

"How much did you read?" Hermione didn't bother to disguise the agitation in her voice as she gazed up at the young blonde witch.

"I never thought about pairing those two together before, but now that I've read yours, it does make for convincing reading."

"Luna, if you tell anyone-" Hermione stalled, as if trying to think of a suitable threat to complete her sentence.

"You don't have to worry about me Hermione, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I was rather hoping we could work together on a story."

The brunette fought against her initial instinct to deliver an outright 'no'.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Let me help you with that one your currently working on."

"Alright. But maybe we should head to potion's class, then we can make sure we sit together."

"You're brave, working on this while in class."

"I'm already three chapter's ahead of the class schedule."

"Of course you are."

"Ron?" Harry allowed his body to fall against his own soft mattress. He reached into his bag, searching it's depths for what was proving to be an allusive item.

"What is it Harry?"

"Have you seen Hermione?" The dark haired boy continued to search the depths of his bag before wrapping is fingers around the desired object.

"Nope. The library is always a good place to start though. What do you want her for anyway? Don't you want to spend some quality time with yours truly?"

"Of course, only I need help with the latest potions assignment, it's due in like an hour." Harry nodded, grasping his potions book in his fingers before rising to his feet and heading out the dormitory door.

"Fine. Go." Ron mumbled, glancing up to the doorway, only to discover that his friend had already disappeared.

Harry wanted to ask his best friend how he was getting on with his own assignment but he couldn't afford the time. The dark haired wizard raced down the spiral staircase before making a b line for the library.

"Harry."

"What is it Ron?" The dark haired wizard sighed, pulling out his potions book before gently placing it on the desk. He hadn't managed to locate Hermione so he had to do a rough job of his assignment, something he was sure wouldn't go unnoticed by Snape himself. Now he had to sit though an entire lesson with the man that still sent shivers up his spine.

"Why is Hermione sitting with Luna?" Ron whined as he pulled out his own half baked assignment. Harry couldn't help but take solace in the fact his friends assignment looked worse than his own.

"I'm not exactly sure." Harry stated honestly, turning around to confirm if the boy's words were in fact true. Dammit, today was the day he really needed Hermione's assistance.

Snape gazed out across the classroom, he had just tasked his students with an assignment, now here in lied the fun part of making sure they did it. He sat down at his desk, silently exhaling as he took in the peace and quiet that emanated from the focused students.

There was however, one noise he simply couldn't ignore.

The Incessant giggling from the Granger girl and the new blonde one next to her.

His eyes darted up before locking on the two unsuspecting targets. His stare was intent as he tried to figure out what was so funny about the effects of mixing unicorn mane with dreamless sleep potion.

Granger appeared to be scribbling down notes, a lot of notes, even for her. The potions professor leaned further over his desk, as if doing so would gain him a better vantage point.

What was she writing?

His eyesight seemed to be failing even his keen eyes.

He would need to get closer.

The professor rose from his desk, the act inadvertently summoning the attention of students in the front row, namely Potter and Weasley. The two gazed up at him, their eyes like saucers as fear flashed across them. Though the apprehension was far more prevalent in Weasley's eyes, as if he was trying to prepare himself for something bad, only he didn't know what or how.

Snape deliberately held an intimidating stare before whisking past the two. Only wondering in that moment why Granger wasn't sitting with them. He would soon find out, though he would have to be stealthy about it. He strode past the two before adopting a stance one row back from them.

Longbottom and another Gryffindor that he couldn't be bothered recalling the name of, cowered in front of him. He chose to ignore them as he watched Granger's activities unrelentingly.

Were Granger and the strange blonde passing notes? Snape narrowed his gaze.

No.

If that were the case then they would both be writing, not just Granger.

Why did he feel the need to be so nosey? Why did he even care about such childish non-sense?

No.

He cared because it clearly wasn't class related.

"Detention Miss Granger." Snape drawled, severing the silence and summoning the students attention onto Hermione.

The young witch gasped before instinctively covering the notebook with her potions book.

"And I want to see that notebook on my desk at the end of class, until then, I don't want to see it at all."

Snape made no effort to hide the smug smile lining his lips as he strode back toward the front of the class.

Hermione felt a droplet of sweat run down her forehead, what was she going to do? This was her worst secret and who worse to discover it than Professor Snape himself? Perhaps she should just erase the contents with a spell? But that would mean loosing all her hours of work. A sigh escaped her lips as she realised she didn't exactly have a choice.

She would have to wait for an opportune time as she wracked her brain for a spell that would do exactly what she was after.

She could still feel the eyes of everyone on her, it was a sensation she would ordinarily revel in, though in this particular scenario, it was just plain humiliating.

Snape sat behind his desk as he watched all of his students pile out the door. It was finally the end of the lesson as his eyes fell on one student and one student only. He observed carefully as Granger bundled her books and stationery into a pile before sliding them into her bag. She had deliberately left the notebook out on her desk.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Ron chuckled as he offered his friend a sympathetic smile.

"We'll wait outside." Harry whispered, giving his friend a reassuring nod before nudging Ron and filing for the door.

Hermione tossed her bag over her shoulder before picking up the ill fated notebook. She staggered toward Snape's desk, she had never been afraid of him per say, but then again, she had never truly been at his mercy like she was now.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Snape nodded as the witch reluctantly handed over the book. She nodded before turning her back toward the teacher.

Snape watched as the brunette traipsed toward the door, soon reuniting with her friends before disappearing from view.

He wasted no time as he pried open the pages, only to discover they were blank.

Damn it.

It was a tell-tale sign that a spell had been used if he had ever seen it.

Never the matter, like veritaserum, there was a way to divulge the truth from the pages before him. The professor tapped the blank pages with the tip of his wand, mumbling a serious of inaudible words before finally stalling.

Snape ran his eyes over the words taking form before his eyes.

What is this?

His name?

Is this about him?

Its probably just some whinging about his lessons and how much he needed to wash his hair. Snape instinctively gritted his teeth at the thought before starting from the beginning. His eyes widened as the words before him developed into a work of fiction.

What on Earth?

Was this…

A love story?

Hermione took her usual seat in the dining hall, she was flustered, yet strangely seemed incapable of hiding it. This wasn't like her, she always had a plan, always had everything under control, no matter how dire the situation seemed. Though, this had to be the worst yet, she truly had really gone and done it this time.

Ron looked up from his dinner, though half of it was dangling off of his plate and onto the table.

"It's not like you to be so panicky Hermione."

The witch subconsciously rolled her eyes, it must be bad if even he noticed.

"Does this have to do with the notebook Professor Snape confiscated in class?" Harry piped up, a mixture of concern and curiosity lingered within his eyes.

"What was so bad about that anyway?"

"It was," Hermione began, realising it would not be wise to tell her friends everything in this particular scenario.

"It was what?" Ron insisted, chewing through a plate full of mashed potato while not bothering to close his mouth in the process.

"It was a romance story I was writing, that's all."

Harry burst into a fit of laughter, an act soon adopted by Ron.

"What's so funny?"

"Snape, reading a romance story?" Harry reiterated, as though the answer were obvious.

"Its probably the only action he's ever going to get." Ron added as bits of potato flew across the table.

Hermione cringed at her best friends words, neglecting to mention that Harry was also part of the soon to be infamous story.

"I wiped it with a spell, so I somewhat doubt he will ever get the chance to read it."

"This is Snape we are talking about here, that man has a spell for everything."

Hermione's heart pounded at the dreaded thought, it wasn't one she had neglected, just one she hadn't wished to indulge.

"That's hardly the worst of it, I don't think I've ever had to serve out a detention by myself before." Hermione muttered, she would much rather sit through her toughest exam ten times over than sit through what was guaranteed to be a humiliating and invasive detention.

Snape could hardly believe what he was reading, or rather, what was more surprising was the fact he was STILL reading this drivel. He had just gotten up to the part he presumed Granger and her unusual friend were writing and giggling over in class.

Snape carried the young wizard in his arms, as though he were a damsel in distress.

"Don't worry Potter, you will soon feel much better. I promise." Severus whispered, his breath dancing softly over the young wizard's cold goose flesh. He traipsed up the hill towards an all too familiar castle. Harry closed his eyes as a sense of fatigue consumed him. He felt safe in his professors arms, suddenly wishing he could lay in them forever.

Snape carried his exhausted student into his chambers before laying him on his larger than normal bed. Harry twitched before opening his eyes, the surroundings that greeted him were unfamiliar but by no means unpleasant.

He watched as his saviour strode over towards a large wooden cupboard. Snape yanked open the large door to reveal thousands of bottles of potions. There were enough there to survive the next world war, a famine and a zombie apocalypse.

"I'm feeling much better now thanks Professor." Harry offered, sitting up on the bed before rising to his feet, not wanting to trouble the professor.

"No you're not."

Harry's eyes widened as he instinctively sat back down on the bed.

Wasn't he?

"This one." Snape mumbled, more to himself than to his present company as he reached out for a stained green bottle.

The potions professor strode over to Harry's side before drawing the bottle his tired lips.

"Drink this."

Harry obeyed without hesitation, swallowing a mouthful of the surprisingly tasteless potion.

"Oops, I gave you the wrong one." Snape muttered, re-reading the label on the bottle. He hadn't exactly intended for the words to leave his lips but it was apparently too late.

"What did you give me?"

"N-nothing."

Harry knew something was wrong. Snape never made a mistake.

Ever.

And why was he being so reluctant to reveal to him what he had truly given him? Well, he supposed it would soon become apparent.

The young wizard laid back on the soft mattress adorned with a fluffy deep purple blanket. Though he was surprised Snape had opted to take him to his chambers instead of the infirmary.

"There is a set of dry clothes behind you." Snape whispered as he reached towards his student, his fingers hovering over his shirt buttons. He began the process of undoing them without much thought.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry murmured, instinctively placing his hand on top of the professor's, though he made no effort to stop the older wizard. A great tiredness seemed to be consuming him as he struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open.

"Making you more comfortable."

Harry slowly nodded as his breathing became heavy. He couldn't deny the heat rising in his cheeks or the desire tearing through his body. The young wizard tightened his grip around the professor's fingers before dragging his hand south.

"H-Harry," Snape whispered, not resisting the young wizards actions.

"Are you sure you want this?" He stated softly, not entirely sure that the boy knew what he was getting himself into.

"Absolutely." The young wizard gasped between heavy breaths as he squeezed the man's hand over his cock.

"Utter filth." Snape mumbled to himself as he tossed the book back down on his desk. Despite himself, he still couldn't stop staring at the notebook.

"Makes me look like some kind of predator." The professor crossed his arms before leaning back in his seat.

What should he do?

Should he berate the witch?

Though right now he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing.

It would be different if the story had featured another Hogwarts staff member, or just anyone besides him.

What does Granger get out of doing this though?

And why would she pick specifically him to use in her sordid sex stories?

He supposed he should on some level find it flattering.

Perhaps it would be best if he recast Hermione's spell and just pretend as though he hadn't seen it. Though he could never scour that from his brain. Disturbing though it was, he couldn't help but find himself somewhat aroused. He was glad he had no more classes for the day.

Perhaps he should just cancel detention for this evening? He didn't know if he could face just him and her, in a classroom late at night, with this embarrassing story between them.

He shook his head before glancing at the clock on his desk.

It was almost dinner time.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Luna sat down next to the witch as she moped over her barely eaten dinner.

"I've been better." The brunette murmured, deciding not to bring up the topic of imminent detention.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ron interjected, pointing his fork at her barely touched schnitzel.

"No." Hermione shook her head, she seemed to have lost her appetite, hardly surprising really.

"Incoming." Harry whispered as he watched the potions professor enter the dining hall.

"Oh no." Hermione practically whined before instinctively covering her face.

Ron couldn't help himself as he struggled to contain his laughter.

"Ah Miss Granger." Snape didn't bother to look up from marking what she presumed was test papers.

"Professor," Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, wanting nothing more than to get what was guaranteed to be a painful detention over and done with.

"You can have this back." Snape pointed to the familiar notebook as it sat at the far corner of his desk.

"Thank you sir." Hermione bowed slightly as she quickly grabbed the book before stuffing it into her bag.

"You are quite the story writer Miss Granger, though I would prefer it in the future if you didn't use me as your subject matter."

"Y-you read it?" Hermione stuttered, her eyes were the widest he had ever seen as her jaw dangled open.

"Indeed." Snape drawled before dropping his quill without warning.

"I have to ask, does Harry know you write stories of this nature about him?"

Hermione glanced down at the ground, this was terrible, she couldn't even look Snape in the eyes now, how was she going to handle the classes scheduled to span the rest of the year?

"No." She shook her head, her mouth hung open as if she was preparing to add further words to her statement but decided against it.

"Perhaps it's for the best."

Hermione nodded, she was clearly at a loss as for what to say.

"You may leave."

"My detention is over?"

"The embarrassment you are obviously feeling is punishment enough."

Hermione didn't think twice as she strode from the room, wanting nothing more in that moment than to get to a cubicle so she could lock herself away in it. Her face was burning up and she couldn't bare for anyone to see her like this, they would be sure to ask why.

She strode down the empty Hogwarts corridor before slipping her hand into her bag. She withdrew the offending item that had caused this huge debarkle in the first place. She flicked through the pages, noticing that words now lined the once blank pages.

The professor had inadvertently done her a favour by bringing back the words she was forced to erase. She turned to the final page, everything she had written in potions class was still there also. Her eyes followed the page, she couldn't help but notice an additional note had been added at the end. The handwriting was immaculate.

Get a boyfriend Miss Granger.

A whole new level of embarrassment consumed her as she stuffed the book back into her bag.

"How was detention?" A familiar voice summoned her attention as she looked up to greet it. Harry offered his friend a smile, a smile that in turn only filled the witches heart with guilt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you of course." Ron interjected, a huge grin plastered his face as he struggled to stand still.

"So, how was it?"

"I think he read it."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me." Hermione confessed, wanting nothing more in that moment than to change the topic.

Ron burst into a fit of laughter as Harry led the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"On the positive side, he said I was a good writer."


	2. Chapter 2

How would she ever face potions class again?

Hermione closed her eyes as she lay in her bed, dreading what tomorrow would hold in store.

Perhaps everything would be normal?

Maybe Snape would act as though nothing had happened?

Hermione covered her face, wanting nothing more in that moment than letting out a frustrated cry.

How could she have been so stupid?

Hermione craved time alone as she sat by herself in the library.

At least from her current vantage point, she could gaze out the window and fantasize about freedom.

That was, instead of facing her looming reality of having afternoon potions class to dread.

How could this day get any worse?

The young witch shook her head, it was dangerous to tempt fate by thinking such things.

She withdrew the cause of all this anxiety from her bag, before tossing the notebook on the table.

She knew it was unwise, but perhaps working on the story would distract her mind.

_"Severus." Harry whispered as the professor removed the last of his clothing, allowing the item to drop to the floor._

_"What do you want Harry?" Snape whispered, lips dancing over the young wizard's earlobe as he awaited instruction._

_"I want you buried within me, deep inside me."_

_Snape didn't need to ask twice as he climbed on top of the younger wizard._

_Harry's heart pounded as Snape danced a finger over the boy's mouth, as though begging for entrance. _

_It was a wish Harry had every intention of granting as he pursed his lips, before sucking on the man's long slender finger._

_Within a moment, Snape had withdrawn the finger, sliding it down Harry's young lithe body, before ultimately pressing it against the young wizard's opening. _

_Harry gasped at the invasion of his body, yet the shock and discomfort were soon replaced with waves of pleasure._

_"Oh Severus!" Harry pleaded as he reached for the man's hand, before driving the man's finger in as far as his body would allow. _

_He needed more as his eyes pooled with lust. _

"Oh no!" A familiar voice shouted as loud foot steps grew steadily closer.

Hermione was torn from her story as she turned to the source of the disturbance.

"Luna?" She winced, as though surprised to see her as the culprit of the disruption.

"Hermione, I think we may have a problem." The blonde's lips were wide apart as her eyes ran over the all too familiar notebook.

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione began, just what she needed, more trouble before potions class.

"That book we have been writing in, well," Luna began as she appeared to search her mind for the right words.

"What is it Luna?" Hermione nudged, the nervous anticipation growing in her voice.

"Well, I just found out that its not just an ordinary notebook."

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione clenched her teeth, no longer able to mask the trepidation in her tone.

"It's a magical one, if you write about a romance between two people that exist in real life, well,"

"Well what?"

"They fall in love in real life."

Hermione's eyes widened at the blonde's words.

How could this happen?

"This is awful!" Hermione stammered as she closed the notebook before shoving it in her bag.

Though these actions confused even herself, its not as though putting the book away was going to make the problems go away.

"It won't be too serious as long as you haven't written, you know," Luna added, hoping her friend would get the gist of what she was saying.

"You know what Luna?" Hermione prompted, though something in her heart told her that she already knew what.

"A sex scene."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, what had she just done?

"Damn it." The young witch began to pace up and down the aisle, as though doing so would calm her down, or at least return her ability to think clearly.

"Within seven days of writing a sex scene, the two characters will fall in love. It could happen the same day as it was written or up to seven days later."

"Seven days?! But then why didn't he say anything when he read it?" Hermione continued to pace, wracking her mind for a possible solution.

"What? Who's read it?" Luna's jaw hung open as she anxiously anticipated the words she was about to hear.

"Snape read it, before I got to detention."

Luna's eyes widened before a roar of laughter escaped her lips.

"Luna! Its not funny!"

"I'm sorry! You have to admit, this couldn't get much worse. But to answer your question, maybe Snape doesn't know about the notebook's power? It's relatively new you know."

Was Luna right?

Did Snape really not know of the notebook's magic?

She couldn't possibly ask him for help but who else could solve this problem without anyone else finding out about the story?

"Today we will be brewing an antidote for someone afflicted by love potion." Snape sneered as his eyes searched to room, seemingly delighted at the avoidance of eye contact.

This wasn't exactly his favourite potion, but none the less he could still have some fun with it.

Hermione kept her eyes fixated on the cauldron before her, as though it were the most interesting piece of equipment in the whole world.

"Does anyone know what one of the key ingredients is?" The professor's eyes continued to troll the room before stalling on a particular student.

Hermione stood behind her cauldron, she knew the answer as she felt Snape's eyes drilling into her.

He knew she knew the answer too, yet why was he pushing her specifically for it?

Surely he must have felt a sense of awkwardness lingering from yesterday's detention?

Was he trying to make her uncomfortable?

Because he didn't need to try, she was well and truly already in the red zone.

Perhaps if she refrained from movement and kept her gaze down, then Snape would give up and deliver the class the answer.

"Miss Granger?" The Slytherin prompted.

Hermione's heart pounded as she dared to slowly raise her gaze until it locked with Snape's.

"Perhaps you might be able to enlighten the class." Snape added, raising his eyebrow at the young witch.

"Gurdyroot Professor." Hermione almost spat out as she turned away from all prying eyes.

"Correct." Snape smirked as he returned to pacing the classroom.

"Turn to page 123 of your potions books."

"I'm glad he never singles me out in class." Ron chuckled, a little too loudly as the class turned to stare at him.

"Mr Weasley. Perhaps you would care to read out the warning at the top of the page?"

Ron audibly gulped as he scrambled to find the correct page.

"What page did he say again Harry?" Ron screwed up his face as his entire being transformed into a flustered heap.

"Page 123." Harry recited as he suddenly felt the eyes of the professor upon him.

Snape sat at his usual seat in the great hall, his mind awash with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

It wasn't like him to feel like this.

Perhaps Hermione's story had been more thought provoking than he had first given her credit for as he watched the young witch interact with the other fellow protagonist of her sordid story.

Yet, it seemed as though the contents of the pages became less sordid with every hour that went past.

He couldn't deny that Harry had her eyes.

Lily.

Every time he stared at Potter, he would fill with agitation, yet the moment their eyes met, all irritation dissipated from his body.

He couldn't deny that even that initial agitation before their eyes met was fading lately.

Snape watched carefully as Mr Malfoy strutted towards the Gryffindor table, his two stooges in tow.

Snape took a deep breath, internally shaking his head as he anticipated an unnecessary scuffle.

"How is your romance story going?" Harry smiled innocently as he collected a large spoonful of peas before carefully tipping them onto his plate.

"It's not." Hermione began, unsure of whether to offer her best friend more information, but deciding to stop there.

"Can I read it?"

"No!" Hermione gasped a little too loudly, suddenly feeling the eyes of everyone upon her.

"How come?" Harry narrowed his eyes as playful suspicion danced around within those orbs.

"Yes mudblood, why can't Potter read your story?" Draco's condescending tone assaulted the witch's ears.

Hermione jumped out of her seat as she turned to face her Hogwarts enemy number one.

"It's none of your business." Hermione spat, panic driving her actions as she clutched the bag containing the book; as though frightening that Malfoy may attempt to snatch it from her.

"Is that right?" The blonde wizard chuckled, veering closer to the Gryffindor.

"Who have you had your mudblood eyes on this whole time? It better not be me." Draco chuckled maniacally as Goyle tore the book from the witch's bag.

Hermione was right to be suspicious as she watched her story fall into the worst hands possible.

"Give it to me." Draco demanded as Goyle tossed the book into the air as the blonde snatched it.

Draco wasted no time as he pried open the pages.

Hermione's heart pounded as she felt the eyes of the entire hall upon her, all silent except for the three in front of her.

She couldn't allow this to happen as she reached for the book, only to have Draco dodge her action with preconceived anticipation.

"Let's see," Draco ran his eyes over the first line to greet his eyes as he prepared to read it aloud.

This was it.

Her life was now officially over.

How could she have let this happen?

"Mr Malfoy." Snape's drawl greeted the blonde as his eyes remained fixated on the pages before him.

The potion's professor wasted no time as he whisked the book from the fellow Slytherin's fingers.

"Professor?!" Draco growled as he turned to the older wizard. His eyes betraying that he expected Snape to be on his side and allow this series of events to play out, instead of interfering.

"You mustn't take what isn't yours."

"But Snape-"

"Professor." Snape reiterated as he felt the eyes of everyone in the great hall upon him.

"Go take a seat, I will deal with you later." Snape growled as he watched Draco and his cohorts disappear before his eyes.

Snape gazed down at the young witch, as though contemplating whether to convey his thoughts.

"Perhaps it best if I hold onto this for the foreseeable future.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape sat at his desk, it was seven thirty and he still had 6 student essays to mark before he could call it a night.

The professor took a deep breath before violently exhaling.

He needed something to keep him going as he rose from behind his desk before pacing to the nearest window.

Perhaps a pumpkin spice tea would do the trick?

With a mere wave of his wand, a hot cup of tea now sat at the edge of his desk.

Snape turned on his heel before sitting back down at his desk.

He collected the cup within his fingers before drawing it to his lips.

His thoughts drifted back to dinner, to that notebook, to Mr Potter.

Snape shook his head, attempting to expel confusing thoughts of his student from his head.

Perhaps a little distraction was in order?

The professor turned his attention to the top drawer of his desk, it was a drawer that he had never felt the urge to lock.

Until now that is.

Snape waved his wand once more, prompting the drawer to fly open as he reached in to retrieve the item in question.

He placed the notebook on his desk, wondering if, despite his warnings, had Miss Granger continued her story?

Snape sat there, the aroma of spiced pumpkin permeating the room as he contemplated this awful dilemma.

Perhaps reading this notebook would not help to distract him, but in fact make him more curious than ever?

Snape stared at the book in silence as it sat, seemingly innocently on his desk.

It seemed as though an eternity had gone by before the professor finally made a decision.

Within a moment Snape had pried open the cover.

"At least he didn't seem angry." Hermione rubbed her eyes, using the gesture more to disguise the lasting embarrassment plastered all over her face.

She paced furiously, forcing Luna to have to break into a run to keep up with her.

"Where are you going?"

"Hagrid's."

"Why are you going there?" Luna pleaded as she continued her pursuit.

"I need to get away from the castle to think."

"A plan for what?"

"We have to get that notebook back and destroy it." The witch stated her resolve, as though this one act would solve all the worlds problems.

"Wait! We need to find out more about the notebook before we destroy it, what if it has dire consequences for Harry and Professor Snape?" Luna pleaded as she chased after Hermione.

"Your right, but where are we going to find out more information about it?" Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Where did you get it from? Perhaps we could start there?" Luna suggested, relieved her friend had ceased her strides.

"Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley."

Luna nodded, accepting the information as a plan formulated with in her mind.

"Then we need to get to Diagon Alley."

"How? And besides, the shop will be shut by now."

"It's Saturday tomorrow, we'll leave here early in the morning."

"But how do we get there?"

"We fly of course."

The idea sounded absurd, Hermione couldn't believe she was contemplating leaving school on the weekend, and not just going to Hogsmeade, but all the way to London.

"Fine. I guess we have no choice."

Well that certainly made for an interesting read.

Snape couldn't disguise the sarcasm dripping from the voice in his head.

The professor narrowed his eyes, as though contemplating his next course of action.

Should he punish the witch further?

Should he put the book away and never speak of it again?

Or perhaps he should just try to ignore the fact that this story was having a strange affect on a certain part of his body?

He shook the thoughts from his head as he tossed the notebook back into his drawer.

He needed something to take his mind off of the matter, something other than marking fifth year's exams.

He rose from his desk once more, collecting a bag before placing within it, several vials and a pair of gardening scissors.

The professor wasted no time as he headed for the green house.

"Professor Sprout, would you mind terribly if I were to acquire Mandrake root from one of your specimens?" Snape put on his most courteous drawl as he stood amongst an assortment of over grown plants.

"Why of course I don't mind Severus! Come with me, I'll show you which one I think would be perfect."

"Thank you."

"Just here, it is the biggest one I have at the moment, it should do well for what you want."

"There you are!" Draco all but shouted as he strode towards the two professors, yet it was only one of them he was after.

"Mr Malfoy."

"Give it to me." The blonde demanded abruptly.

"Give what to you?" Snape drawled, though a sparkle in his eye betrayed the fact he knew exactly what Draco wanted.

It was the same item he had tried to fleece from Hermione at dinner.

The diary.

There was no way he was going to hand it over to anyone, especially not this loud mouth Malfoy.

"You know what." Draco screwed up his face as he spat his words at the patient professor.

Snape stood silently, glaring down at the boy he had come to see as nothing more than a spoiled brat.

"The notebook you stole off of me."

"That notebook was not your's to take in the first place Mr Malfoy."

"Well it's not your's to take either."

Snape glared down at the scowling blonde wizard, this particular expression made his resemblance to his father unmistakable.

"And why is it that this notebook of such interest to you?"

"Its none of your business."

"Why Mr Malfoy, one would think you had an interest in Miss Granger that extended beyond friendship." Snape taunted through a calm drawl.

He didn't think it was possible but Draco screwed up his face even further.

"You wait till my father hears about this." The blonde spat as he stormed from the greenhouse.

A smirk adorned Snape's lips, those words were always Draco's fail safe line when he knew he had lost.

They were his father's words also, all those years ago.

"What ever was that about?" Professor Sprout raised an eyebrow, not making an effort to disguise how taken aback she was.

"The result of poor parenting." Snape muttered, barely loud enough for Sprout to hear as he wondered why his disdain for Malfoy had grown so much over the last few days.

Harry threw back his blankets before climbing into bed.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?" Ron mumbled, as though he were already half asleep.

"Who do you think Hermione's romance story is about?"

"I don't know. Why? Who do you think it is?" Ron forced himself to sit up as his sudden interest in this topic became apparent.

"I don't know. I just wondered why she won't let us see it."

"Because she hasn't finished it." Ron reiterated the words of the witch.

"But do you really think she will let us see even when it is done?"

"I dunno." Ron shrugged.

"Draco seemed interested in it too."

"Because he's a creepy git." Ron stated, his words fueled by what Harry expected was jealousy.

"I suppose your right, but Hermione seemed awfully protective of that notebook."

"Yeah, and now Snape's got it."

"Maybe we should just steal it off of Snape."

"Are you mental? He'd catch us for sure. Even if he didn't, he would notice it was gone wouldn't he." Ron's eyes widened at the terrifying prospect.

"So. Where do you reckon he keeps it?"

"Potions class, maybe his desk."

"No, he wouldn't hide it there, that's far too obvious." Harry sighed as his mind searched for alternate possibilities.

"Too obvious? Maybe that's what he's counting on. But it doesn't matter because he's always in there, isn't he? How do you suppose we snoop around there undetected?"

"The invisibility cloak of course." Harry rose to his feet before reaching under his bed.

"What? We're not going now are we?" Ron's voice increased by several octaves as he pulled his blankets further over himself. It was as though he believed they would protect him from being forced to take part in this little mission.

"Can you think of a better time?"

"Fine." Ron sighed, accepting defeat as he reluctantly tossed the blankets from his body.

"By the way, did you see how much Snape was staring at you at dinner?" Ron raised his eyebrow as he posed the question to his best friend.

"No. Are you sure it was me?"

"He was staring straight at you, so yeah."

"But why? Maybe he was just practicing his latest death glare."

"I don't know, it didn't look like that to me. He seemed more," Ron screwed up his face slightly, as though searching the air for the right word.

"Curious."

"Curious? But why would be curious about me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Ron!" Harry called, the essence of frustration trailed through his voice as he waved to his friend, prompting him to hurry up.

"Hold on Harry, blimey!" Ron huffed as he tossed the pebble from his shoe before yanking it back onto his foot.

"Where do we start?" Harry whispered as he gently pushed the potions classroom door open.

"The desk of course." Ron stated bluntly, as though his best friend has forgotten their earlier conversation.

"Right." Harry nodded before pacing carefully towards Professor Snape's desk.

"Is it there?" Ron muttered as the surface of the desk came into sight.

"Hang on Ron, we only just got here." Harry all but spat as he instantly searched the desk for drawers.

"What's that?" Ron reached out his arm before accidentally knocking over a pot of ink.

"Watch it!" Harry spat as he scrutinized a trail of dark ink as it creep across the desk like a tiny snake.

"Shit! Do you know any spells to clean that up?" Ron cringed as he turned his attention to his best friend.

"No. If only Hermione were here."

Ron couldn't argue with that point. Although he also didn't think Hermione would be very impressed if she knew what they were up to.

"Let's just get out of here." Ron suggested before quickly making for the door, taking the invisibility cloak with him.

"No Ron! All this would have been a waste if we give up now."

"Urgh!" Ron grumbled as his attempts to get out of this awful mission were thwarted.

"Besides, he's going to know we have been in here now so we might as well try and get it." Harry insisted as continued to run his eyes over the wooden desk.

Ron didn't bother to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he walked back towards his best friend.

Harry quickly tried to yank the top drawer of the desk open, yet it would not budge.

Damn it.

The raven haired wizard withdrew his wand before aiming it at the drawer.

"Alohamora."

Within a split second the drawer flew open, revealing it's contents.

A smirk grew on Harry's lips as he reached into the drawer, quickly withdrawing the prized item.

"Got it, lets go!" Harry directed as the two fled from the classroom.

Hermione couldn't deny how strange it felt to be walking down Diagon Alley after the school year had already begun. The streets felt almost deserted as only adults seemed to be about. Then again, she had only seen the Alley while other students were shopping for supplies.

"Come, this way." Hermione grasped Luna's wrist before leading her towards the Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione grasped one of the notebooks from the shelf before striding up to the counter.

"Hi there dear, how may I help you?" An older woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun cheerfully greeted them.

"Excuse me, I understand what this notebook does, however might I ask what happens to the real life equivalents of characters written in it, if it were to be destroyed?"

"Well," The woman began as she tapped her finger against her cheek before reaching under the counter and withdrawing a folded up piece of parchment.

"Let's see," She began as she unfolded the paper before her eyes quickly scanned the page.

Hermione turned to Luna, the apprehension was rife in her eyes as she waited patiently for an answer.

"It says here, if a romance story is written about two people who are not fictitious characters, and the notebook gets destroyed, the real life counterparts of the characters will never be able to feel love again in their lives."

Hermione's gasped, heart pounding as she collected the book once again in her fingers.

"Thank you miss." Luna interrupted before guiding Hermione away from the counter. It seems the young witch had failed to notice the long line of customers that had appeared behind her.

"Luna! What are we going to do?" Hermione winced as the two paced into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Perhaps we should head back to Hogwarts and figure out a strategy from there."

Hermione nodded before following her blonde friend.

Snape strolled in potions class. He was early, but he had planned it this way, after all, he still had the remaining essays to mark.

The professor's eyes ran over his desk, something was out of sorts as he tried to pinpoint exactly what it was.

Snape gritted his teeth as he quickly realised.

A trail of black ink had made its way across his otherwise spotless desk.

His eyes widened as he turned his attention to his top drawer.

Damnit.

The drawer hung open and a certain item was missing from within it's confides.

Who did this?

It had to be Granger.

Or perhaps Malfoy.

Either way it didn't matter, he had to get the notebook back.

Snape has spent the entire lesson with his eyes locked on either Miss Granger or Mr Malfoy.

Which one was it?

Perhaps the intimidation of his constant glare would instigate a confession, or at least cause one of them to slip up.

He glanced at his clock, it was the end of the lesson and therefore, time to get some answers.

"Class dismissed, except for you Miss Granger." Snape's drawl filled the room as his eyes turned straight towards the witch.

Hermione gasped, wondering what she had done now as she collected her books before placing them in her bag.

"Do you not understand that when I confiscate something from you, that you can not just come back in here and take it." Snape muttered, deliberately waiting until the final student had left the classroom before initiating his interrogation.

"What do you mean professor?" Hermione's eyes widened as she suspected she already knew.

"Your notebook. You came in here over the weekend and took it."

"No sir! I swear I didn't!" Hermione's voice oozed with an odd mixture desperation and sincerity as her heart began to pound.

Wait, if she didn't have it and neither did Snape, then who stole it?

Snape simply raised his eyebrow, refusing to take his eyes off of the young witch.

"I bet it was Malfoy." Hermione gritted her teeth, intending for only her ears to hear the words, yet quickly realising it was too late.

"Mr Malfoy?" Snape repeated the words, furrowing his eyebrows yet a part of him couldn't deny he had also harbored the same suspicions.

"I don't recall seeing you at lunch on Saturday." Snape tilted his head slightly, the suspicion was rife in his eyes, yet even he couldn't ignore wondering why a student would chose to steal an item in the middle of the day.

After all, wouldn't the darkness of the night be more appropriate?

"That was because Luna and I went to Diagon Alley sir."

"And why would you need to go there? Did you perhaps forget some school supplies?"

"Not exactly." Hermione began before stalling.

"Then what?" Snape leaned in closer, quickly realising the Gryffindor had been up to mischief no doubt.

"Um," Hermione began, debating with herself as to whether she should disclose to the professor what she had learnt about the notebook at Flourish and Blotts.

"Well?" Snape prompted, growing steadily impatient.

"You see, we went to Flourish and Blotts, where I had originally purchased the notebook to ask if there were any consequences to the characters in real life." Hermione winced as she began to retell her account to the man.

She watched with great apprehension as Snape's attention seemed to grow stronger still.

"And?!"

"They said that if the book were to be destroyed, that the character's real life counterparts would loose the ability to ever feel love again." Hermione continued to wince as she delivered the words to who they actually concerned.

"What!" Snape screwed up his face, loosing his composure before quickly realising it and turning on his heel away from his student.

"I mean, I know its not a big deal for you but what about Harry?"

"What do you mean it's not a big deal for me?" Snape spat before quickly regaining his composure once more.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Hermione offered the professor an uncertain smile, fully aware that it was too late to retract her words.

Never in Snape's life had he been made to feel so old.

"We have to find it." Snape spat aloud as panic appeared to grip him, though this was only apparent to the trained eye.

"Maybe Dumbledore could help." Hermione panicked as she verbalized her default source of help.

Snape turned to her, disbelief rife in his eyes.

"Do you really want the headmaster to read your notebook Miss Granger?"

Hermione audibly gulped.

Of course she didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Harry! Let me see it!" Ron whined as he attempted to reach for the heavily prized notebook.

"Wait Ron!" The raven haired wizard bit back as he clutched desperately to the book in his hands.

They had finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room as the invisibility cloak slid off their shoulders.

Harry's eyes quickly darted around the room, relieved to see that no one else was present in the room.

"Give it here!" Ron growled as he made a last ditch effort to seize the book.

This time it worked as possession of the notebook transferred to the redhead's hands.

"Got it!" Ron shouted a little too loudly, though it seemed the words were meant more for his own ears than anyone else's.

He wasted no time as he made a dash for the stairs.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, his leg fumbling to gain tracking as he attempted to pursue his best friend. He finally managed to get some movement before promptly tripping over his invisibility cloak.

"Damn it." Harry muttered under his breath as he watched his best friend disappear up the spiral staircase.

Ron began tearing open the pages of the notebook before he even reached the last step.

He knew he had to get a head start if he had any hope of reading a decent chunk before Harry swiped it from him.

He ran his eyes over the text, marveling at how neatly the handwriting was presented. Though, this soon became the least fascinating aspect of the words laid out before him.

"Harry and Snape?" Ron mumbled the words under his breath as though unable to believe what he was reading. The shock was evident on his face as his best friend rounded the corner.

"What?" Harry failed to disguise the concern in his voice as he watched Ron's eyes widen at at a somewhat disturbing rate.

"I see why Hermione didn't want Draco getting a hold of this." Ron's eyes were wide open as his eyes continued to run across the words.

"Why? It's not about him is it?" Harry screwed up his face as if disgusted at the mere prospect.

"Umm not exactly." Ron began to whimper as though suddenly afraid for his life.

"Then what?" Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be worse than Draco Malfoy.

Ron hesitated, suddenly wishing he hadn't read the words, as though doing so now made him the bearer of bad news.

"It's about," Ron visibly cringed, debating whether if revealing the contents of the notebook to his best friend was such a good idea.

"What Ron?" Harry demanded, loosing patience as his eyes contemplated snatching the diary for himself.

"You." Ron relented, squinting as though afraid to look at his best friend.

A silence resonated through the room, it went on for so long that it prompted Ron to grimace as he looked up to the raven haired wizard.

"Me? But why would Hermione write about me?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to solve the problem he had just proposed.

"Unless...?" Harry tapped his fingers against the side of his cheek, as though running through a collection of possible scenarios.

His own eyes widened as one particular prospect rose above the rest.

"It's not what your thinking." Ron cringed, knowing full well where his best friend's mind was heading.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"You think it's a love story between you and Hermione, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Harry tilted his head slightly, as though struggling to figure out exactly what it was that troubled his friend so much.

The faint essence of a proud smile threatened to erupt on Harry's lips at the mere prospect.

"It's not that." Ron stated flatly, hardly clarifying anything as he clutched the book tighter in his fingers, as though afraid Harry might try to snatch it.

"Then what?" Harry managed to mask his confusion but not his growing agitation as he took a step closer to his best friend.

The redhead flinched before taking an instinctive step backwards.

"You know what, it's really not that greater read anyway, not worth it really." Ron offered his friend an extremely fake smile as he slowly side stepped towards the nearest window, as if praying the raven haired wizard wouldn't notice his movements if they were subtle enough.

"Ron, we didn't go to all that trouble to sneak into Snape's office,"

"Yeah I know, but," Ron paused, watching as his friend took a step closer to him until he crossed the limit he had set in his mind.

Now.

Ron dashed for the window, yanking it open before tossing the book out the window in one elegant move.

Wow.

He even surprised himself at how unclumsy that routine had been.

A proud smile tugged at his lips as he momentarily forget his predicament.

"Ron! What the hell did you do that for?!" Harry raced to the window, as though doing so would enable him to be able to save the book from it's imminent demise.

"It's for the best really." Ron nodded, more to himself than Harry.

"How?! That's it, I'm going after it." The raven haired wizard stated before turning on his heel and darting towards the stairs.

"Crap!" Ron's eyes widened as his lips betrayed his inner panic. His gaze promptly turned back to the window, just in time to watch the notebook hit a cobblestone path way. His eyes lingered upon the item wondering how the hell he was going to get to it before his best friend did.

But Harry quickly became the least of his worries as the warm evening light illuminated a distinct figure as it approached the walkway.

Ron's eyes widened as the presence of a familiar blonde haired wizard came into view.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron couldn't believe his eyes as they ran up and down the form of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Maybe he won't notice the notebook?

Ron sunk his teeth into the inside of his lip as he watched the tall figure veer dangerously close to it.

It seemed as though the scene before him was playing out in slow motion. T

here was no way Harry would be able to get to the notebook before Lucius would at this rate.

The blonde wizard stalled, the toe of his boot mere inches from the book.

Oh no.

Ron visibly grimaced as the inevitable was playing out before his eyes.

No no no no no!

The redhead watched as Lucius knelt down, collecting the item in his fingers before prying the pages open.

Ron could practically hear the blonde thinking 'ah, what do we have here?'

A moment later the inevitable occurred, Harry flew around the corner, nearly bowling Lucius over as he stopped at the fastest pace he ever had in his entire life.

"Mr Malfoy." Harry acknowledged, his eyes as wide as saucers. This was the last person aside from Voldemort that he expected to run into.

The younger wizard's eyes ran from the man's face to the notebook residing in his fingers.

Shit.

"Mr Potter." Lucius gazed down at the young wizard, the essence of smug lingered within his eyes.

"What brings you here?" Harry questioned, more as a way to break the uncomfortable silence that began to envelope around them.

"That isn't exactly your concern now is it Mr Potter?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, as though surprised that the boy would even have to audacity to ask about his business.

Harry needed to get that book off of Lucius, but how?

Damn it.

Snape was out of ideas as he sat at his desk attempting to plot his next course of action.

How was he supposed to find this damn notebook?

He couldn't well go and interrogate Malfoy, then he would become aware that he was no longer in possession of it.

What to do?

Snape stared intently at the array of potions lining his shelves, as though within one of those vials lay the solution to his problem.

Veritaserum, followed by a memory charm perhaps?

It was risky, but it may just work.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh no!

He had screwed up big time!

Ron visibly grimaced as hid below the window sill before dive rolling for his bed.

How could he have been so stupid?!

He crouched towards the foot of his bed as though he were a soldier avoiding a series of landmines. He was so engrossed in his activities that he neglected to realise that someone else had entered the dormitory.

He could make out Harry's voice through the window, even though he was several stories down and not to mention outside.

He dreaded to think what Harry was having to say to get the diary back, what if Lucius had already glimpsed it?

Ron cringed before suddenly recalling another awful fact.

Snape had already read the story hadn't he?

Hermione had said so herself!

But then he would know it's contents, he would know it was a romance story that involved him.

Ron screwed up his face at the thought.

How would he feel if he read a romance story involving him and his best friend?

He didn't want to think about it as he suddenly became aware of eyes upon him.

"You alright there Ron?" Neville's concerned face pleaded for a positive response as he watched his redhead friend making strange movements and strange faces on the floor of their dormitory.

Ron gasped, suddenly seeming to realise how strange he must have appeared as he stumbled to his feet, yet twisted in a manner so that his body was not visible through the nearest window.

"Fine Neville," Ron plastered on the fakest of smiles as he kept his lips spread apart, as though there was something further he wanted to say but decided against it.

Neville nodded, seemingly accepting the redheads words, though a confused expression lingered on his face, suggesting otherwise.

"I believe you have something of mine." Harry decided to get right down to business with Lucius as his eyes darted between the man's face and the notebook secured delicately in his fingers.

"Is this yours is it?" The blonde wizard screwed up his face, as though what he held within his grasp had now become filthy and contaminated at that knowledge.

"Yes," Harry reaffirmed, attempting to put as much force behind his words as he reached out for the notebook.

"Why don't you prove it." Lucius all but spat as he turned on his heel, refusing to relinquish his custody of the book before striding off in the direction of the Dark Forest.

A flash of anger surged across Harry's eyes as he contemplated just grabbing the notebook from the wizard's grasp.

"Wait!" Harry called out, prompting Lucius to turn on his heel.

If he succeeded, then he would have showed Lucius who's boss, but if he failed, he would appear nothing but a desperate idiot.

He couldn't afford that chance as he began an unannounced staring contest with the pure blood wizard.

"'Allo Harry!" A familiar voice called out to the young wizard, Harry didn't need tot urn around to know who it was.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry smiled at his greeting, yet refused to take his eyes off of Lucius.

"Good day Potter." Lucius tilted his head upwards, as though the approaching company was not worthy of his notice before resuming course for the Dark Forest.

Harry was glad to see the back of Malfoy as Hagrid reached his side.

"What was that about?" The giant neglected to disguise the concern in his voice.

"Nothing important." Harry all but spat, making Hagrid wonder if he was referring to the conversation or the company itself.

Although he suspected the later.

Ron winced as a steady heave of footsteps made their way up the Gryffindor Tower spiral staircase. He suspected it was Harry, yet he didn't feel ready to face his best friend.

Had he managed to get the notebook back?

Ron grimaced at the though, what if he hadn't managed to?

What of Lucius was now trotting off with it, only to discover it's sordid details?

Oh no.

The thought was just too terrible to comprehend as Ron crouched down behind his bed, as though the piece of furniture would protect him should Harry have not secured the notebook.

The stampede suddenly ceased, meaning only one thing.

Harry was now standing at the top of the staircase.

"Ron!" The dark haired wizard called out.

"He's over there." Neville pointed out the redhead's location, in case it wasn't already apparent by his words alone.

"Thanks Neville." Ron muttered, barely audible as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What are you hiding for?"

"No reason." Ron lied, offering his friend no clarity, although Harry suspected he already knew why.

"Did you get it back?" Ron whimpered, afraid to ask as he refused to make eye contact with his best friend.

"No." Harry sighed, the essence of irritation lingered in his voice.

"So Lucius Malfoy has it?"

"Yes." Harry stated a little too forcibly as though the answer were already obvious.

"No?" Ron stated, refusing to believe it as he waited for the moment when his friend would say 'just kidding! It's right here'.

Only that moment never happened.

"Yes. He has it." Harry stated grumpily as he sat down on his bed.

"Shit." Ron mumbled, catching himself a little too late, he wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

Damn it.

Oh thank the gods it was the school holidays.

Snape leaned back in his favourite seat. It was so good to be home, yet a part of him still couldn't fully relax as he rose a glass of fire whiskey to his lips.

The truth was that he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew where exactly that wretched notebook has disappeared to.

He never did get the chance to use veritaserum on Malfoy, probably just as well, his father would never forgive him if he found out. And he was sure to find out seeing as the little snitch went crying to his bloody father about everything.

No sooner had Snape swallowed his first mouthful of delightful fire whiskey, did the drone of his doorbell greet his ears.

What now?

Snape groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

Who could possibly have the audacity to disturb him now?

The professor strode to the front door, feeling crankier than he had for a long time before yanking his front door open.

"Well well well..." Lucius crooned as he door flew open in front of him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr Malfoy?" Snape drawled unenthusiastically, as though the niceties expected to be extended to guest had been exhausted over the years.

"It seems you have a secret admirer." Lucius cut to the chase as minuscule droplets of drizzle made their home in his long hair.

Snape narrowed his eyes, wondering what on Earth the pure blood wizard meant.

"Here. It belongs to Mr Potter."

Snape's eyes widened at the familiar notebook before him.

Shit.

Was this his karmic reward for him taunting Draco? Withholding the notebook from him, only for it to somehow wind up in the hands of his father?

"Take it," Lucius prompted, suddenly feeling like an idiot as he stood there, holding out the notebook in the rain.

Snape kicked himself into gear, reaching for it before grasping it tightly in his fingers.

"It makes for a rather interesting read. I had no idea Mr Potter felt that way." Lucius dealt Snape a knowing smile before turning on his heel.

Snape stood there at his front door, relieved that Lucius didn't wish to stay and have a chat about it.

But if he had read it, does that mean Draco had read it also?

Snape screwed up his face, sneering at the back of Lucius before closing his front door.

At least he now had the notebook safely back in his possession.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well well." Lucius began as he delicately dangled a glass of mead from his fingers.

Draco sat in the parlor, toying with the wand in is fingers as his father stood across from him, his eyes perusing the row of books lining the shelf. It seemed as though he were searching through their ranks for one that was suitable, yet the loitering in the man's movements suggested he was using this charade as a mere stepping stone for some ulterior motive.

"How fascinating." Lucius's eyes darted to his son's as though hoping to illicit a response from his words alone.

"I never would have guessed." The older wizard continued, as though attempting to provoke an answer from the only other person in the room.

"What?" Draco sneered at his father, growing irritated by his little game as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Damn he hated how oblique the man could be at times. The worst part is that his father probably thinks he's being tactful.

"As it so happens, I have stumbled across a rather interesting piece of literature."

Draco expelled the air from his lungs in an excessively loud fashion, not bothering to hide the fact that he doubted his father was about to discuss something that was actually of interest.

"Is that right?" Draco sighed, almost lazily as he fixated once more upon the wand in his hands.

"It seems Severus Snape has a secret admirer."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his father's words. Who the hell would find the greasy git attractive?

"What do you mean?" The younger blonde screwed up his face, his curiosity winning over his revulsion.

"As it so happens, I have stumbled across a rather insightful notebook."

Draco raised his eyebrow at his father's words.

"Notebook?"

"Yes. It has contains a rather interesting story."

Draco gasped, could this be it?

The one he had tried so hard to get his hands on?

"You mean you have the notebook?"

"God's no Draco." Lucius screwed up his face as though he had just witnessed something truly revolting before placing his glass down on the bookshelf.

The younger wizard gazed up at his father, confusion culminating before giving way to seething rage.

How had his father not at least held onto it long enough for him to see it.

"Why on Earth would I want to keep that tripe?" Lucius added, after witnessing the strange emotions fusing within his son's eyes.

"No, no. I found a far more entertaining solution."

"What?" Draco practically spat as he sat upright in his seat.

"Why I gave the notebook to Severus of course." Lucius stated, as though disappointed that his son hadn't come to the conclusion himself.

"I'm sure he will find it an amusing read."

"But what was it about?"

"Weren't you listening? It was a romance story about Severus." Lucius shook his head, quickly growing tired of having to repeat himself.

Draco screwed up his face.

Eww.

Does that mean the Mudblood has her eyes set upon Snape?

"Thank you father, you have put me off my lunch." Draco spat, whisking his wand back into his pocket.

Lucius huffed, seemingly pleased with the result, though he was far from finished.

"She's got her sights set a bit high, doesn't she?" Draco grimaced as his thoughts drifted back to the mudblood.

The young wizard felt the nausea rise from the pit of his stomach.

"Whatever do you mean Draco?"

"Granger. She wants Snape?"

"Oh heaven's no."

Now Draco felt as though he were missing something.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"The notebook doesn't belong to the mudblood, it belongs to Potter."

Draco's eyes widened.

This was more hideous than he ever could have imagined.

"Are you sure it belonged to Saint Potter?" Draco spat, despite the confusion in his eyes as his memories returned to Hermione. She was the one writing in it during Potions.

"Of course Draco, he said so himself."

"What?"

...

Ron sat in the lounge room at the burrow, his feet outstretched in front of the fireplace. It was all he could do to try and relax, outside of consuming copious amounts of butter beer.

Why would Hermione write something like that?

About Harry and Snape of all people?

It was just as well Harry hadn't read it.

Yes that was certainly for the best.

But how would he talk to Hermione normally ever again?

Not with this somewhat graphic insight into her mind lingering between them.

But he still needed to know why.

His eyes darted to the clock, Fred and George were up to no good again he sees.

Maybe he should go find something to take his mind off of all this.

Or...

Hermione had help writing that story, didn't she?

Help form Luna.

Maybe he should ask Luna?

She lived just over the hill of course. Maybe she could explain it to him.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron rolled his eyes as he sighed, glad his mother was not in the vicinity to witness his poor manners.

"What mum?" The young redhead sighed.

"Don't 'what mum' me in that tone. Now, why didn't you invite Harry Potter to stay with us this break?" Molly trudged into the lounge, her hands on her hips.

"We sort of had a bit of a spat." Ron began, really not wanted to into details about it, or the notebook.

Especially not with his mother of all people.

"Well, you best march right over there and apologize at once Ronald Weasley."

"But Mum!"

"No buts, now get moving."

Ron groaned internally as he rolled his eyes, why did his mum always assume he was the one in the wrong?

So much for going to see Luna.

Great.

Now he had to go and visit the Dursleys.

"How am I supposed to get there?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't stolen your father's enchanted car, you would have been able to use that. Have a think about that while you figure out another way there."

Ron groaned, it's not as though he didn't feel bad about what happened with the car. Why did his mum always have to bring it up every opportunity she could? Even all this time later?

Ron shook the thoughts from his head as he strode over to the fireplace, perhaps he should start at the train station. He collected a hand full of powder before disappearing from the house in a blaze of green flames.

...

Snape gripped the notebook in his fingers as though he had zero intention of letting it go from his sight EVER again.

He wished he could just destroy it, but he knew all too well of the consequences if he did do that.

Especially now that his feelings for Mr Potter were becoming undeniable.

Everyday seemed to be a more difficult struggle than the last. Thank the gods he had this short break away from school to try and sort himself out.

Snape shook the thought from his head, well, at least he tried to do so.

However, he did wonder...

Was Potter having the same feelings about him?

Yes, this was certainly a position he hadn't expected to find himself in.

Then again, if he were being honest with himself, these feelings weren't all too unpleasant either...

What if he were to simply use an erasing spell?

Would that undo the damage without costing him his ability to love ever again?

Perhaps he ought to pay the creator of such a notebook a visit.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron stood outside number four Privet Drive.

He grimaced as he recalled the time not too long ago when Fred, George and him had broken Harry free of the bars on his window.

He didn't particularly want to have to face Harry's grumpy, controlling, overbearing uncle, but what other choice did he have really?

But what if the man remembered him from all those years ago?

Ron cringed as he made his way up the driveway towards the house that emulated every other house on the street. He stood before the front door, wondering if it was too late to back out now.

He supposed it was.

Besides if he returned home with no Harry Potter in tow, his mother would just send him back here again and he'd be back to square one. Ron sighed as he gently tapped his knuckles against the wooden front door. The faint echo of the television, followed by an erratic eruption of laughter greeted his ears. Ron stood there for a few seconds, seconds which then turned into minutes. By now he was assuming no one had heard his initial knock.

Good, well, at least now he can say he tried.

Ron turned on his heel, about to take his first step away from the house when the front door flew open.

"See Petunia! I told you I heard someone knocking at the door!" Vernon yelled as though he wanted the entire street to hear that he was right.

"Well, who is it? Is it Marge?" Petunia's voice escaped from deep within the house.

"No, it's a redheaded boy!" Vernon yelled back as the vein in his temple began to visibly throb.

Ron winced as he felt the eyes of Harry's uncle's run over him, as though trying to figure out if the boy was familiar to him or not.

"He must be one of Dudder's friends." A smile suddenly grew on Vernon's lips as he prepared to call out to his precious son.

"No ah, I'm actually here to see Harry Potter." Ron audibly gulped as he released the words from his lips.

"Oh, I see." The man stated, the smile shattering from his lips as his eyes adopted a new, yet painfully familiar gaze, one that echoed a mixture of condescension and revulsion.

Ron's heart pounded in his chest, yet he was relieved that the man didn't seem to recognize him, then again, it had been dark when they broke Harry from his room that time.

"Your house is nice." Ron offered, attempting in vain to diffuse the awkward tension between the two.

"Thanks." Vernon stated flatly, his voice cold as it retained its hostility. He obviously didn't value the opinion of any acquaintances of his nephew.

*~.~*

Harry lay curled up on his bed, there was nothing pleasurable about holidays spent at the Dursley household. He sighed as he reached for his potions book. He might as well get a head start, it's not as though he had anything better to do.

The young wizard sighed as he lazily turned the pages of the book, his mind adrift as his thoughts returned to Hogwarts. He was willing to bet that Snape would never expect him to be actually looking at this book in class, let alone in his so called 'holidays'.

Harry felt his heart almost flutter at the thought of the man he had despised all these years.

He suddenly sat up straight, what was that?

What on Earth was wrong with him?

Harry screwed up his face as he attempted to figure out a plausible explanation for what just happened.

Perhaps it was just anxiety about having to endure potions for the remainder of the year?

Yes.

It had to be that.

Harry dismissed the thought from his mind, yet a doubt still lingered in his heart that he couldn't ignore.

The young wizard had just found the page his class was up to when his concentration was interrupted by a wild sequence of taps on the front door.

Great.

His Aunt and Uncle were having people over.

Harry sighed as he slammed the book shut.

"Harry Potter!" His uncle's voice boomed up the stairs.

The young wizard tilted his head slightly so that he faced the door.

Did his uncle really just call his attention after just answering the door?

He probably just wants him to prepare food for his guests.

"Come here boy!" Vernon hollered, making it apparent that he was annoyed at not having received a response from his nephew.

"Coming Uncle Vernon!" Harry sighed, climbing off his bed before traipsing from his room and down the stairs.

Harry approached the front door, trepidation lingered in his actions until his eyes fell upon his best friend.

"Ron?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he certainly hadn't expected this.

"Hi Harry."

"What are you doing here?" The raven haired wizard began, failing to disguise the excitement from his voice.

"Mum told me to come and get you, she's a bit angry at me for not inviting you, you see."

"Right." Harry nodded in acknowledgement, a part within him was ecstatic that he wouldn't have to spend the remainder of his holidays locked in his room at the Dursleys.

"Okay, well, I'll just go and pack up my stuff then." Harry nodded, more to himself than his best friend as he ascended the stairs once more.

"I'll help." Ron offered, more as an excuse to not have to make conversation with Harry's uncle than actually wanting to help his best friend.

"Wait! Hang on a minute!" Vernon yelled after the two wizards.

"I thought you'd be glad to see the back of me." Harry stated before quickly realizing he had just said aloud words that should have remained in his head.

"Well," Vernon began before stalling, as though giving his nephews words some serious thought

Harry didn't bother to wait for an answer as he bolted for his bedroom.

*~.~*

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to get from my house to yours? I had to catch three different trains!"

"Why didn't you just use your broom?" Harry raised a eyebrow in genuine curiosity as he closed the door behind them.

"Oh,"

Harry tilted his head to the side, as though anticipating an answer, yet also knowing he already had it.

"Is this your room then?" Ron's eyes darted about the room, as though taking in every single feature, however boring it may be.

"Actually it's Dudley's second bedroom."

"Second bedroom? Geez!"

*~.~*

Snape stood before a strange house carved outside of a seaside cliff. Did the creator of the notebook really have to live here, in this godforsaken place?

He watched as wave after relentless wave crashed against the rocks, exploding into what seemed to be an infinite expanse of salty droplets.

The professor grimaced, glad no one was there to witness it as he clutched his broomstick in his right hand.

He had no choice.

He would have to fly to the wizard's front door.

Not to mention that he would also have to time it perfectly so as to avoid an onslaught of waves.

"Damn it Hermione." Snape grumbled under his breath, cursing the student who had started this whole fiasco. He could be at home, reading a nice book while sipping his favourite licorice tea, but no. He had to be here, in the bitter cold and likely to get wet and therefore, even colder.

The professor sighed, almost violently as he climbed onto his dreaded broomstick. He hadn't used one of these in years, and for good reason. He would certainly never be on any quidditch team, not that he particularly wanted to be.


End file.
